La luz en el camino
by Katte Turner
Summary: Sasuke estaba convencido de que la felicidad estaba reservada solo para un puñado de personas, y que todos los demás, en mayor o menor grado, tenían que convivir con la astuta y traicionera oscuridad. Ella estaba tan arraigada en él que parecía controlarlo por completo. Pero allí, alejado y en la profundidad de su atribulada mente, Sakura era la luz en su camino. [SasuSaku]


¡Hola a todos! Me pone muy contenta volver a participar en otro mes SasuSaku; este ya es el cuarto año consecutivo, así que nada, realmente me alegra y me enorgullece. Ahora vamos a lo específico: esta vez, al igual que el año anterior, estoy participando de la actividad que realiza la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love** con "La frase de la semana SS" en su segunda edición que, para ser sincera, me gusta mucho más que los prompts que se han publicado en tumblr. Si el tiempo me lo permite, estaré dejando mi granito de arena con dos oneshots más.

Si alguno de ustedes me ha leído anteriormente, sabrá que soy muy retrospectiva para mis escritos, y este no es ni será la excepción. No sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de decirlo xD En fin, no los retengo más, espero de corazón que disfruten de la lectura, y si les gustó, esperaré ansiosa a leer sus comentarios. Un abrazo grande y que viva el SasuSaku.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **La luz en el camino**

 **-o-o-o-**

Si nuestro amor es tragedia

¿por qué eres mi claridad?

—Clarity / ZEDD ft. Foxes

 **-o-o-o-**

Para Sasuke, la oscuridad lo era todo. Había nublado su vista y su juicio; entorpecía sus pasos y se hacía amiga de sus pensamientos más tenebrosos; jugueteaba con la muerte y lo llevaba al límite de sus emociones. Tanto tiempo habían convivido juntos, que Sasuke ya la consideraba su compañera inseparable.

Ella, poderosa como todas las cosas oscuras del mundo terrenal, era astuta, y había traicionado a Sasuke con lo único que no permitía que se le arrebatara: sus seres queridos.

Primero había comenzado con sus padres. Aquellos que le habían dado la vida a Sasuke eran asesinados por quien fue siempre su mayor orgullo. Luego siguió con Itachi, quien no solo tuvo que soportar por el resto de su vida la carga en sus hombros por haber acabado con la existencia de sus padres, sino que también sufrió incalculablemente al ver a su hermano crecer en un ambiente de odio y soledad. Y finalmente, cuando ya Sasuke pensaba que nadie más podría penetrar su dura coraza, llegó ella como un remolino irreverente y desordenado, y causó caos y estragos en su mundo.

Y él sabía que para poder concretar su venganza tenía que mantenerse solo y sediento de poder, pero ella siempre iba mucho más allá del límite autoimpuesto; su forma de ser y su actitud siempre terminaban sorprendiéndolo. Y fue gracias a Sakura y lo que ella comenzaba a generar en el muchacho, que la oscuridad volvió a presentarse para finiquitar lo que había comenzado en el pasado, y lo hizo de la peor forma.

Obnubilado al enterarse de la vida de doble espía de su hermano, dejó que la oscuridad lo poseyera por completo y controlara todos sus sentidos y pensamientos. Y Sakura, inocente y llena de amor por él, casi sucumbió ante la traición de la oscuridad.

Su mano había rodeado su cuello con fuerza, y sus dedos hicieron presión sobre la piel nívea de la muchacha. Los ojos de Sakura, puros y transparentes, mostraban la confusión y desazón al verse dañada por quien más amaba. Sasuke, despidiendo fulgores de ira, estuvo a punto de concretarlo. Pero la aparición de sus excompañeros y un destello inusual de cordura lo detuvieron.

Con toda seguridad, él la hubiera asesinado. Sin piedad y sin sentimientos, como sólo la oscuridad sabía trabajar. Pero una luz se hizo presente y lo aclaró todo. Tiempo después, cuando estuvo perdido en el desierto, entendió a cabalidad lo que había pasado.

Siempre había pensado que el «destino» era una manifestación de las cosas malas y que las cosas buenas solo eran casualidad. Por lo tanto, su creencia se basaba en que su venganza hacia Itachi —y posteriormente a Konoha— era predestinada, pero vivir una vida feliz era cosa de suerte.

Así las cosas, Sasuke jamás pensó que la felicidad fuese a formar parte de su vida, o que verse rodeado de seres queridos fuese una situación normal. Sabía, con una certeza inusual, que todo sería pasajero. Fue por tal motivo que tardó demasiado tiempo en dilucidar lo que Sakura representaba para él.

Ella comenzó siendo ridículamente molesta, cotorreando con las niñas de su edad sobre lo atractivo que él era. Se dejó el cabello largo sólo porque se había esparcido tal rumor sobre su persona. Pero luego, con el correr del tiempo —y el hecho de compartir equipo—, Sakura fue, gradualmente, haciéndose un hueco en su maltrecho corazón.

Cuando abandonó la aldea, parte de su centro se vio desestabilizado y confuso, como si las piezas del rompecabezas no calzaran. Pero se llevó consigo el recuerdo de haberla cargado desde el suelo y depositado con delicadeza en la banca que, muchos años después, sería su lugar de encuentro. Allí, Sasuke se despojó de la máscara de rudeza, indiferencia y oscuridad que siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros y se dejó llevar.

Fue un momento ínfimo de debilidad, pero que perduró en su memoria por siempre. Cerró los ojos y posó sus labios inexpertos en la mejilla azorada de Sakura, y con sus dedos rozó el dorso de su mano, ahora laxa por la inconsciencia de ella.

Cuando la oscuridad era más abrumadora que nunca, Sasuke pensaba que aquel momento jamás había ocurrido. Pero, si efectivamente todo era parte de su imaginación, ¿por qué ese recuerdo se le aparecía siempre en los momentos más críticos?

Y allí, atrapado en la dimensión del desierto, solo y cansado, la vio aparecer, y entendió que ella era más que solo su imaginación. Ella era los recuerdos de una vida feliz. Ella era confesiones de amor en una noche de verano. Ella era emociones descontroladas. Ella era valiente y arriesgada. Ella era, sin duda, más de lo que podía merecer. Pero ella lo había elegido, y él, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, también, y eso era todo lo que valía.

Y cuando Sasuke, un par de años después de haber finalizado la guerra, volvió a la aldea, esa banca de tantos recuerdos fue el inicio de algo más. Recreando aquella tarde de verano cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes, Sasuke soltó lo que debió haber dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron por la sorpresa y su mandíbula se desencajó.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo —siguió diciendo como si nada, como quien habla del buen tiempo que hace. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no dejaron de contemplarla, y no se perdieron detalle alguno.

Sakura, perpleja, parpadeó tres veces para procesar la información.

—Sasuke-kun, repite lo que has dicho antes —insistió. Su voz sonó impaciente.

Sus ojos, dicotómicos, miraron en todas direcciones. Se rascó la cabeza con indiferencia para distender la situación. Indiferencia. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—No quiero alejarme más de ti.

Su frase, con voz grave y una entonación segura, sacó a Sakura de su ensoñación. Ella se abalanzó de inmediato sobre él y empapó la curvatura de su cuello con sus lágrimas, que parecían caer como un diluvio de sus ojos verdes.

Mientras Sakura se sorbía la nariz con efusividad y decía un «sí» cargado de emoción, Sasuke supo que aquello no solo era lo correcto, sino que era lo que necesitaba. Porque Sakura había llegado para ahuyentar sus fantasmas y para darle la felicidad que efectivamente merecía. Porque ella, sin mediar lugar ni consecuencia, y dando sin esperar nada a cambio, había despojado del corazón de Sasuke a la astuta oscuridad y se había instalado como una luz potente que funcionaba como una guía para él.

Ella, ahora más que nunca, era la claridad; la luz en el camino.


End file.
